This invention relates to a portable data entry terminal which can be used to store user responses to a selected set of questions and which records user responses in a removable memory module.
Standardized tests such as college entry examinations and the like are widely used to measure a user's abilities. In the past, such standardized tests have typically been administered with a paper answer sheet that must be filled in with pencil by the user. Alternately, punch cards have been used in which the user punches openings in the card to indicate his responses to the test questions.
This paper or punch card approach of the prior art brings with it a number of disadvantages. In the event the paper and pencil approach is used, the user is not prevented from revising his answers. On the other hand, when a punch card approach is used, the user is prevented from revising any answers. Paper scoring devices can often readily be mutilated and they allow the user to mistakenly enter multiple answers to any given question.